A New Kind of Sailor Moon
by ino833
Summary: I came up with is in english class, these girls are the sisters of the regular sailor scouts...this is a serries i came up with on my own....enjoy!...oh, and i do not cliam some of these characters as my own.
1. Chapter 1

A New Kind of Sailor Moon

**A New Kind of Sailor Moon!**

"Hey, Luna, are you sure I'm the one to trust here? What if it just slips out?" Setsuna, sailor Pluto, asks Luna.

This is where you will meet the Sailor Sister Scouts, the Sailor Scouts' sisters, they all have sisters. No one knows about them except Luna and Setsuna. And they won't know for five years. Now you are wondering about Sailor Moon's sister. She is Sailor Sister Moon, Japanese name: Sakurahime, transformation: "sisters of the moon power make up!" Now, back to the conversation.

"You will do just fine Setsuna, I know you are still young, but you must promise to not tell anyone, especially Sailor Moon!" Luna warns.

"Okay! I promise!" Setsuna says with strong confidence.

Wait we need to start at the beginning, just ignore the above.

It was a stormy night and Sakurahime found a black cat, with a bald spot on his head in the shape of a moon, outside in the cold. She brought it into the orphanage that her mother had dropped her off at when she was just and infant.

"Look, I found a cat with no collar, can I keep her, I will even give up all my toys!" she asks the counselor.

"That won't be needed, I believe we have enough room for her. As long as you take care of her, okay?" the counselor warns.

"Thank you!" Sakurahime says excitedly! At that instant the black cat jumped down and ran towards Sakurahime's room. Sakurahime followed her.

"You are a very special girl, Sakurahime," a voice comes out of nowhere.

"Who's there, I don't talk to strangers!" Sakurahime warns.

"Over here, I'm the cat you picked up! My name is Luna, I have come to find you. You are princess serenity's, the moon princess, sister!" she says, making Sakurahime almost faint. "I will explain, you have secret powers, you don't know of. You are a reincarnation of princess Lina," Luna informs her.

"But me! I am just a normal orphan, I am only eight years old! I don't even know multiplication yet!" Sakurahime says, very doubtful.

123123 TO BE CONTINUED 123123


	2. Chapter 2 – Two Sailor Sister Scouts

Chapter 2 – The Reveal of Sailor Sister Moon

**Chapter 2 – Two Sailor Sister Scouts**

"But me! I am just a normal orphan, I am only eight years old! I don't even know multiplication yet!" Sakurahime says, very doubtful.

"Yes! You contain powers that only few can possess," Luna explains. "Here take this scepter and yell 'Sisters of the moon power make up!" she tries to explain once again.

"Why should I take orders from a cat, this must be a joke!" Sakurahime yells. It was still snowing, but it was snowing real hard. "Okay, let me sleep on this, then, I will try. Okay?" Sakurahime asks.

"If that is what you wish. But just remember your sister…..uh. I mean the world depends on you!" Luna says, slipping out.

"Sister? I don't have any sisters! Miss Saudia, the counselor, told me!" Sakurahime claims, she's confused. She wants to believe Luna, but she can't.

"Yes, you remember I told you that you were the reincarnation of the sister of princess serenity, right? Well she has a reincarnation too, she is Sailor Moon, you sister," Luna explains.

"A sister, so I do have family? Well, Rukitta-san, my best frien-" Sakurahime says, being interrupted.

"Rukitta? She's your friend? Can you go get her for me, don't tell her about, not yet!" Luna asks.

"So, what do you want, I was in the middle of something." Rukitta says in a hurry, Rukitta has long jet black hair, and a black school uniform is what she's wearing.

_That's just what I thought, it's Sailor Pluto's sister. I could tell of the way Sakurahime said she was her best friend. _"I am Luna, I have come to find all of the Sailor Sister Scouts!" Luna, yet again, tries to explain, she is really bad at thing down gently.

"Did that cat just talk? Or is it a prank of yours!" she says, unconvinced. She was about to leave when there was a loud crash!

123123 TO BE CONTINUED 123123


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Powers Are Revealed

**Chapter 3 – The Powers Are Revealed**

"What on earth was that?" Rukitta asked, very alarmed.

"Oh, no! Not now! What is Setsuna thinking?" Luna says, hiding something. She runs toward the sound.

"You got to be joking, she's not really talking, that wasn't a real crash, and this is just a dream!" she says, clearly in denial.

"I'm very sorry, but I believe its real," Sakurahime says not knowing what to do, she usually isn't this independent.

"Come on!" Luna says popping her head back in the door.

Sakurahime follows her, dragging Rukitta behind.

They come to a magnificent battle between a mystery girl, mysteriously looking like Rukitta, Luna, and a huge monster.

"L-L-Luna! What's th-that?!" Sakurahime says scared half to death.

"Is she? Wow she does resemble princess serenity!" the mystery girl questions.

"yes, she is! Sakurahime! This is Setsuna, Rukitta's older sister! She will help you and Rukitta fight alongside Princess Serenity!" luna yells while dodging the monster's hits!

"M-M-My sister?!" Rukitta asks, very surprised.

123123 TO BE CONTINUED 123123


End file.
